thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Baikinman
Baikinman (born October 3 1988) '''is a member of The Barney Bunch He is known for hating Anpanman, a member of The Anti Barney Bunch. Due to his DOB, he is the second youngest Fuck Buddy of Astro Boy. He is the only member of The Barney Bunch to have a blue tongue. He is the son of Mega Man Origins He is originally an Egg from Germ Planet that kept following the stars on the night of October 3, 1988, then the next thing would happen, Thunder and lighting strikes on the (then) Vacant lair, which is carved into a rock of a germ (Baikinman as an Adult), then the egg is landed safely on a different rock, then lightning strikes and hatches and then his first words were "Ba-Ba-Ba-Baikin!". Unlike his enemy who was born on the exact same day, He first appeared Naked, much to Astro Boy's addiction to Naked Men. Occupations * Germ (DOB-Present) * Anpanman Hater (DOB-Present) * Astro Boy Fan (DOB-Present) * Domo Kun Fan (1998-Present) * Justin Bieber Fan (2009-Present) * Murderer (2004-Present) * Go-Chan Hater (2011-Present) * Dokinchan's Boyfriend (Boxing Day 1988-Present) * Son of Mega Man (DOB-Present) His Current Years In 2003, DPTV (Drew Pickles Television), a commercial network, created Two and A Half Baikins. He directed pornos such as Fuck in the TANK, Fucktime Orgies, and many others. Baikinman is a fan of Justin Bieber. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Justin_Bieber He also likes to cross-dress as Akachanman, but she hates him anyway. In 2014 Astro Boy was forced to do a gig with ABC and he can't do Halo awards anymore, so Baikinman hosted the 2014 edition and it got booed by The Anti Barney Bunch. He will host again, this time with Fifth Harmony singing Lullabye (Good Night my Angel) with the LED Screen features Elvis Presley in his upcoming (previously cancelled) movie, Good Luck Charm, in which Astro Boy's non gay clone auditioned. On September 26, 2015, He, Astro Boy, Mega Man, Domo, and Olaf made Akachanman cry. the Quintet got arrested by Michu Bee. They were in Prison until 2025, but they escaped. Michu Bee arrested the quintet on November 4, 2015 for the same reason, this time, Baikinman dressed up as Akachanman. They are currently in Prison until 2025. Baikinman escaped for the 2015 Halo Awards. Things Baikinman Loves * Being Naked (he was born naked) * Astro Boy * Mega Man * Domo * Justin Bieber * King Dedede (current member of both BB & ABB) * Barney * Drew Pickles * Boku no Pico Things Baikinman Hates * Anpanman (born on the same day) * Akachanman (he loves to cross dress as her) * Michu Bee (Anpanman's Bee Girlfriend) * Kid-Friendly Panda (for making baikinman's ears bleed) * SOAP & WATER The Murderer After watching Drake & Josh episode Two Idiots and A Baby (due to the phrase "I said Wind it, '''NOT Murder it!), Baikinman becomes a murderer. 2004: 2005: 2006: 2007: 2008: S-Man 2009: 2010: 2011: Lady Elaine (accident, Assassination attempt on Kid-Friendly Panda, but the Panda survived because of Akachanman) 2012: 2013: Cory Monteith (by Raping) 2014: 2015: Pinkemana Daine Pie (accident, Assassination attempt on Kid-Friendly Panda, but the Panda survived because of Akachanman) List of People He Fucked All of the people he fucked are Male. * Finn and Jake - 2011 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imE0TrzzTKw * Astro Boy * Mega Man * Dennou Keisatsu Cybercop (deceased) * Eon Kid (deceased) * Domo * Drew Pickles * Barney * Chuck E. Cheese * Ronald McDonald * Apollo and Squacky * Dick the Clown * Toofie and Goobie * Mike The Knight * Baby Dennis Baikinman's Swell Gayllery Baikinman with domo by jackiedolamorefan-d98bpk0.jpg|Baikinman F*cking Domo Baikinman_as_Akachanman.jpg|He dresses up as Akachanman, but she hates him for this. it never happened.jpg|This Never Happened. SOAP & WATER KILLS BAIKINMAN. yst-182681_3.jpg|Baikinman Made of Shit. This_person_will_give_you_nightmares.gif|Baikinman wants to F*ck Domo! this also never happened..jpg|This Never Happened either. HE 100% HATES ANPANMAN. Phrases * "Ba-Ba-Ba-Baikin!" - October 3, 1988 (his first words ever) * "MY Favorite Singer of All Time is Justin Drew Bieber." - 2010 interview on DPTV. Category:Barney Bunch Related Category:Barney's Freinds Category:Living People Category:Villains Category:Anime Characters Category:Gay Porn Directors Category:Germs Category:1988 Births Category:Astro's Fuck Buddies Category:Japanese Category:Cross-Dressers Category:Justin Bieber Fan Fags Category:Blue Tongue Members Category:Stupid People who hate Anpanman for no reason Category:Astro Boy Related Category:The Mega Family